Lost But Not Damned
by Goldeath
Summary: Another story in my new five-part 'Turning Point' series.  This is Raven's.


_**This is the next installment in the Turning Point series, which touches on a turning point in each of the Titan's lives. The last one was **_**Near Death, **_**which was Robin's, but you don't have to read these in any particular order. Here is one of Raven's turning points.**_

_**Love, love is a verb,  
><strong>__**love is a doing word.  
><strong>__**Fearless on my... breath.  
><strong>__**Gentle impulsion  
><strong>__**shakes me, makes me lighter.  
><strong>__**Fearless on my... breath.  
><strong>__**Teardrop on the fire,  
><strong>__**fearless on my breath.  
><strong>__**-Massive Attack "Teardrop"**_

Raven wandered the empty streets of Jump City, searching for her lost courage. A few months ago, she wouldn't have had any trouble telling someone how she felt. But that was before. Now she blushes every time they make contact, stutters every time she talks to him- any more of that and he'll think something's wrong. This feeling was foreign to her, and she hated it immensely.

Her tight black jeans hugged her curvy hips as she crossed into Jump City's Chinatown. Suddenly, Raven's initial directive disappeared from her mind, and she felt herself being drawn to an unknown location. It was as if she was possessed, but it wasn't the shivering cold she felt when her inner demon took over. Rather, it was a pleasant feeling, like she was gently being guided by the hand by a friend. A close friend. More specifically, R-

The empath's deviating thoughts were cut short by her arrival at a nondescript brick building. It looked like it hadn't been used for years, but it didn't _feel_ like it. Raven felt a presence in there, and she was willing to bet money that whoever (or whatever) was in there led her to this place.

The pleasant feeling faded, however, but Raven didn't feel lost like she did before. She felt like herself again, like she had a purpose. So hand met doorknob, and Raven walked inside.

And her life's course shifted ever so slightly.

It looked nothing like it did outside. It was simply decorated, with a white ceiling and walls, and a black marble floor. There were various plants and bamboo shoots in ornate vases in every corner. As Raven walked farther inside, she tried to place the feeling she felt now- 'cause nowadays, she seems to have so many. This place felt like... home to her.

"Nice place, isn't it?" said a amused voice from behind her.

Raven jumped in fright and turned around to face the person who had just spoke. It was a teenager about her age, but he seemed wiser, more experienced than her. HIs skin was bone-white with strange black tattoos on them, the most prominent being the gothic number 3 on his right bicep. He wore a sleeveless kung fu uniform that was white with black trim, a Yin-Yang symbol embroidered on the left side. The guy seemed okay, but Raven learned a long time ago not to judge people by their appearance.

"Who are you?" she asked, warily. In her nervousness, her powers started to manifest as a faint black glow around her hands, sparking and flaring up occasionally.

"Me?" he said, pointing to himself. "I should be asking _you_ that question. You're the one who came into my house uninvited."

_'Idiot!'_ Raven thought, berating herself. _'I should have knocked first!'_ She shook her head to clear it, knowing it was futile to blame herself for what couldn't be taken back. "I'm sorry, i'll just-"

The guy waved his hand, silencing her. "Forget about it. I led you here anyway, so it's not your fault."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "_You_ led me here? Why?"

"Because you're searching for something, and I want to help you find it."

"Why do you care? It's none of your business."

"'Cause you're giving off an aura that compels someone like me to help someone like you."

Raven cocked her head slightly. "I can control my aura better than what you're describing right now."

He snorted. "I beg to differ. It was like a desert wind, which means you're feeling conflicted and lost, and green can mean both courage and willpower, so I'm deducing that you're trying to find the courage to tell someone something, but you can't."

Raven decided that she did not like the smug look on his face one bit. Even more so beacause he was right.

"_Who are you?_" she asked again, a bit more forcefully this time.

He smiled slightly. "Wren Xiao."

"Alright,_ Wren_. Why are you so interested in my life and why do you want to help me? I mean, I barely know you!"

Wren sighed. "Because I'm lonely and I need a friend... and because I think Fate is tired of seing me like that everyday." He finished with a smile.

Raven frowned. "Fate? Like, _The_ Fate?"

"Hey, she might seem like a bitch, but she really does care." Wren paused. "But just barely."

* * *

><p>Raven took a deep breath as she approached his door. Wren had cleared her head, made her herself again, yet she was still nervous. Why?<p>

_'Trust in yourself. Don't ever let that trust waver, for the minute you do is the minute everything you have folds around you and what you're left with is a storm of unchecked emotions.'_

_'Therapist much?' Raven joked, sipping her chamomile tea._

_Wren let a chuckle slip. 'Hm. I guess so.'_

Raven couldn't believe she had just opened up to him like that. It was as if they were age old friends, just gathering over a cup of tea. Like she already knew him...

'_No,' _she thought. What did he say? Focus. Right.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently until he opened the door.

"Raven," he asked, surprised. "What can I help you with?

Raven inhaled deeply, blushing. "Robin... we need to talk."

_**So? How was it? Some of the turning points might be longer than others, but there is just as much depth in both of 'em. **_**Near Death **_**and **_**Lost But Not Damned**_** are just two of the five... look out for the other three. Until then, Goldeath out.**_

_**P.S. REVIEW! FOR BOTH STORIES! FOR ALL STORIES!**_


End file.
